How to Train Your Demigods?
by MyFavoriteThingsForMe
Summary: Mere seconds before the battle in Wakanda began, the demigods are whisked away into what seems to be the past. The past is with Vikings, dragons, and Asgardian Gods. What's this I see? A twist? Percy and his friends don't remember what's to happen? That's rich. And where's Leo in all of this? How are the demigods going to get allies and be brought home? Mainly K , but T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay massive time skip, Infinity War, Yay! I know I know, I put this under HTTYD as well, well that's the main part. I don't know if I want a little bit of Avengers in there, but for now it is only in the beginning. **

**If you have not already read my previous works, then do so. They are really short and I am a noob. You people get lucky if I write 15 pages.**

**A little imagery to start the day...**

* * *

**_BANG, BANG, SHINK._** The sound of the panther's claws coming out of their resting place. They were made of Vibranium, strongest metal in the known world… at least, the _known_ world. In fact the entire suit was, with automatic regeneration and a cool feature that uses a punch as a shield. In fact, this suit was so awesome that every time a new feature was used or a signature feat, things seemed to be in slow motion.

**_SHINK._** The sound of the twin shields appearing before the famed captain. They were looked upon with admiration. They too were made of Vibranium. Their sleek arrowtip-like form made it easy on the eyes, but also good at breaking the skin of their enemies. At this point, the user did not care how many enemies would die. He would feel no guilt for them.

**_HUH, HUH, AGH! CLUNK._** The sound of a teenager beheading a Vibranium dummy with his sword. His sword was made of something the mortal world has never seen, Celestial bronze. Anaklusmos, his ballpoint pen, was the wielder's weapon of choice. When he uncapped it it grew into a full-length, perfectly balanced, sword. If he touched the cap to the end of the hilt, it turned into a normal, uncapped pen he could write with. If he touched the cap to the tip of the sword, it turned back into a capped ballpoint pen.

**_SWOOSH._** The sound of a girl practicing with her drakon bone sword. Every swing and slash were done in grace… but what could you expect from a girl who has been training since age 6?

**_BOOM!_** The sound of the battle starting. Every Avenger and demigod looked emotionless to the common eye. But to all the people in the room, the warriors were afraid. Some were so good at concealing that not even the eyes showed their fear, but the warriors knew otherwise. Others don't really care enough to try and hide it. The only thing on their minds was the upcoming war.

But then, select demigods started to shimmer… and not in the good way. When the fire-proof one went to grab the son of Jupiter, his hands passed through. It was not unlike how Celestial bronze went through mortals. Not a second later, they were gone. What they didn't know was why those select demigods were transported. But then again, nobody was thinking that; just 'where did they go', 'what in Hades do the gods want now', and 'how screwed are we'.

* * *

**Percy Jackson's POV**

Something happened, we're stuck in a different world. How do I know? Because I am a demigod, who has been kidnapped enough times to know when something is off. Or when I am in a different world, universe, or time. It's just one of those gut instincts.

Don't ask how we got here, because I don't know. I don't think I want to. You see, I have missing time, I try to look back and it's black. I ask my friends and they say the same thing. One of them, Piper, says she can feel her emotions at the time, I didn't think her powers extended that way. She felt fear and anger. There is another, Hazel, who stretched out to the Mist, to see anything weird. She tried and passed-out, we took this as a bad sign. We all tried something, even Annabeth, who spotted an island not far from our quaint little sea-stack. I used the water to create a boat big enough for the 6 of us, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, and Piper McLean. Oh, and don't forget me, Percy Jackson.

Why me again? Why us? If the gods wanted the 7, what happened to Leo? I only wanted peace in my life, no godly complications, no wars. And now we are in the middle of nowhere. Gods, I hate you. Lightning flashed across the sky. Oh suck it up Zeus, you don't care about us. Then the thunder came. I was so angry, that I accidentally powered to boat too far into the shore.

"Percy!"

"Sorry Annabeth,"

We all got out, and the boat... unfroze, but the way it happened was like my powers didn't want to work but did anyway. It was different and scary. Something that I was used to. We had travelled across to find shelter, but walked into a person. You see this person was not your average run-of-the-mill 23-ish year-old. He had a weird black scaly suit that looked forge-made with a lot of neat stuff. You could see the wings in the back, and the hood. You could just barely tell it was made by him. But let's get back to the point. He had scruffy hair with some little tiny braids in them. One of the most predominant things is his metal leg, which also looks home-made. His flaming sword also stands out. But I think the thing that surprised me the most is his dragon, which is growling and preparing to attack.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We are travelers who needed to stop and regroup on your island," thank the gods for Annabeth, who was quick-witted, "We didn't know if there were inhabitants."

"Fine," at one moment I thought we were good, Annabeth saved us, "but," Oops, "who are you really?"

"Uhh…" _There you go Percy, real smart, just stand there confused and dumb_.

"Don't think I have seen enough to know when people are lying, and have other agendas."

"What agendas?" _There you go again, why does that always happen to me? Is there some god or goddess of dumb sentences? Answer him!_ My somewhat scolding thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth spoke up. I am lucky she is our resident diplomat.

"Look, we thought we were stranded, our boat crashed and sank. Believe me when I say, that we don't want to be here," That's an understatement, "And if we were to attack we would have done it a long time ago." She finishes gesturing to our numbers.

"Why would you lie then?"

"We've come across more than one person who was not all friendly to us." This seemed to satisfy his worries… for now. Wait until we have to tell him who we are. It happens all the time, like when I met the Avengers. A bunch of trigger-happy spies, I say. And mere moments later that I realize that line is from two lines in the _Burn Notice_ intro. Gods, Leo! He eats as much sugar as a dam snack-bar has. I keep rattling off jokes like Nobody's business. Oh look there is another one! Although, I don't know what Annabeth has to do with my joke-cracking. Nope, still confusing. Anyway, back to the situation at hand.

"What are your names?" We then went around to introduce ourselves. From Hazel to me to Jason.

"What's yours?" Piper asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." We all just looked at him, "I know, horrible name, scares off gnomes and trolls. Come on, let's go to the village." We all followed him, walking through the forest.

"Are you a Viking?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes, why?"

"We don't have a lot of Vikings in our area," Piper said.

"Were are you from?"

"Somewhere far that you would not have heard of," Piper said.

"Ah, we don't get a lot of travelers from afar. Why did you decide to journey here?"

"Like Annabeth said, we were shipwrecked," Piper replied.

"Really? There were no storms around Berk."

"Is that what this place is called?" Piper said, desperate to change the subject.

"Well more like the island that Berk used to be, we had to move because of an attack. It wasn't that long ago actually."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for? Most of us escaped alive, we defeated Grimmel, our dragons are alive…"

"You live with dragons?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" His dragon started growling at me, every instinct say 'Run and Hide.'

"As long as they don't eat us, we won't kill them."

"Good, and don't worry, they won't attack unless you attack." This didn't reassure me, but it had to do. "We are here," Hiccup said.

I don't know what I expected, but this was not it. I thought we might see a town, with modern buildings. Definitely not. I mean, everything finally made sense; dragons, home-made suits, home-made flaming sword, home-made peg-leg. I really should have taken a hint, everyone mention it, _I'm stupid_.

We're in the past, Viking era.

I guess we better contact Annabeth's cousin, we're in Odin's turf now.

* * *

**AN: believe it or not, I got this idea in the middle of the night around a month ago. I mean like seriously, I woke up at 2 AM and wrote until 4 AM. It was before the 3rd movie came out (I am talking about the screening), so I wrote the 'how it should have ended' after I wrote this. If you're confused, don't worry, so am I. Isn't it great? Maybe I could find a twin to be Tuff, wouldn't that be something.**

** Do you think I should bring Leo as the savior to bring them back? I have never read Magnus Chase, but I think they are cousins. And, was Annabeth 6 or 7 when she started training? **

**You may be wondering why I had Black Panther in the beginning. Well, he owns the place so... I guess... I put him there to say thanks for risking the lives of his people to win a fight with a giant space alien? I dunno. **

**And if you protest me playing Percy as such an idiot, well I just thought it would be more fun.**

**This was 9 pages with the double spacing on top of double spacing (you know, the way you have to have an enter inbetween every paragraph).**

**PS. Don't expect updates everyday, I don't have that kind of motivation.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wait, that's right, we're 1,000 years in the past! _Of all the dam snack-bars ever created_. That word opened the flood-gates (get it?), because every bad word I had ever heard came pouring-out, loudly and without filter. I was getting a strange look from our new friend, and I just barely heard him ask:

"Was it something I said?"

And heard Annabeth reply, "No, he's just angry at the gods." I finally finished and sat on the nearest rock. "I'll go help him…" she started, "… and bring him on the other side of the island." Hiccup nodded and Annabeth came towards me. We walked down a path, leading on the other side of the small mountain, where we found a rock big enough to sit down and talk.

"I know why you did that, but did it have to happen in front of Hiccup? With all Greek gods' curses in tow?"

"Better now than in front of his entire village." She sighed, because she knew I had a point, don't tell her I said that.

"Look, I get it. You have been the guy of every prophecy that has come to pass in the last 10 years."

"The last 10 years according to 2018." I sighed, "Is there any way to get your cousin out here, I think we need a diplomat for _Asgardian gods!_"

"Percy, we'll be fine. We have dealt with gods before, look at the Avengers! Thor is literally a god on a team of mortals. And think of all we have been through, including the Civil War and your mission."

"Don't bring up the mission. I am still mad at Tony." I paused for a moment, "And what about our memories?"

"We can get them back."

"How are we going to find 6 gorgons in Norway?"

"We'll figure something out. And besides, there are other ways to get our memories back."

"But… how are we supposed to get home?"

"You just like contradicting me, don't you?"

"Don't you know,"

It was a few moments before Annabeth said anything else, "The gods brought us here for a reason, a goal. When we complete it, they should send us back."

"'Should' being the word there. But if they don't, if we are stranded here with no help?"

"It's not going to happen."

"You don't have an answer, the great Annabeth Chase doesn't have an answer."

"I have an answer, but not one you would like."

"We need to get back." I put my arm around her and we walked back to the group. Hiccup left to go search for something and the rest of the demigods were talking amongst themselves. Something about time travel? We decided to join the conversation.

"Hey, dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, bro, I'm fine." Conversations between me and Jason were never like this. Only in world changing and lives threatened situation we talk like that. Basic serious conversing.

"So, time travel, Vikings, and dragons." Hazel said.

"Pretty much." I said. Over the years we had created a shorthand. It wasn't something physically made-up, but something developed that we just knew. It could be useful at times, except when we have to 'translate' for others.

"Okay, I'm back, let's go," Hiccup said.


End file.
